A Diary About A Not so Dorky Life
by bethelandbeza
Summary: Ok I am Emma Johnson and I am starting a book/Diary and yes I am Emma Johnson btw and I am taking a break of House of Anubis the Second Time and YES this time I am using cotations well enjoy the book/diary


**OK guys I want to tell you that I am Emma Johnson ok bye I am starting at the first day of school**

Ok today is the first day I am looking super hard for my bffs Kylie and Ariana. Then I heard someone it was Kylie!I turned around so was standing right behind me btw she looks like this she has brunette hair kinda fair skin likes girly girl clothes like sparkles hearts and such I do to but not like her and she likes converses and wedged sandals and flats.

" Do you now where Ariana is" I asked her

"Ya she is in the bathroom doing her makeup she forgot to at home" Kylie said.

" Owe ya thats a nightmare" I said.

Ariana came out of the bathroom and she looks like this she has blonde hair kinda wavy she has a more edgy style then Kylie and I she saw us and she ran to us like super fast.

" Omg you guys look sooo cool today I love your purse btw Emma" said Ariana.

" When does class start" I asked.

" Right now" said Kylie *Bell*

" I wonder want our schedules are going to be for the next month" I asked.

We walked into Miss Nicole's classroom and everyone was staring at us was it because of our awesome outfits we planned in the summer for the first day of school or was it because we were the main popular girls in our school. I think it was both btw the popular people in our school are super nice boys (kinda) and girls super nicer. We got into the 3 front seats as usual and Miss Nicole handed our schedules.

My Schedule Kylie's Schedule Ariana's Schedule

Math Science Music

Science Dance History

English Math Reading

History English Dance

Lunch Lunch Lunch

Dance Drama Art

Music Reading English

Reading History Science

We all frowned because we new that we got no classes together. We get to pick our specials as in Music Art Drama and more so we all decided to pick Drama and Dance together.

" I can't wait to meet my Lab partner but I have to wait till 4th tomorrow " said Kylie.

Ok we all new we all wanted boyfriends since our moms says we can in 8th grade and we are so Kylie is like obsessed about it.

" You are so Lucky Emma your next period is Science which is Lab class" Kylie said.

I totally want a boyfriend cause being a leader of a girl popular group you have lots of admirers just saying.

" Emma I think your totally lucky because you have a advantage you actually now everyone" said Ariana.

Which was true I had some boys in mind and well lets just say Kylie is probably more attractive then Ariana and I.

We all said bye to each other and went to our classes ( mine was Science/ Lab) then everyone new that who ever you sit next to is your lab partner so I thought I would sit alone and see who comes obviously you don't want to look like your begging them. Then this (girl) dorky girl ( sorry if i am offensive) come ups and asks me I sad no. Then this guy comes up he kinda looks like Jake T. Austin well anyway he comes up and asks if he could sit in my head I was dancing like cra - cra. I said yes OF COURSE his name is Luke by the way.

" Please add the purple thingy with the pink thingy ( forgot there names lol)" said Mr. Andrew.

We did then someone named Nicole came to our desk and put a bottle with something blue in it I was confused then it blew up and messed up my outfit, my hair and my makeup. I was sooo mad at her then we got in big trouble because Mr. Andrew thought we did it.

" Mr. Andrew can I please go to the bathroom and clean my self up" I asked

" Yes you may" Mr. Andrew replied.

I ran in the bathroom got my extra more prettier clothes out and wore them got my new converses on and got out my make up bag it is kinda small and I put my new make up on then I saw Nicole behind me.

" Hi drama queen looks like you have extra clothes" said Nicole with an annoyed voice.

" Ya I do I always bring extra clothes because you never now whats going to happen " I said.

" Well how about now" Nicole said. She threw her juice at me and it ruined my outfit again. Then I dialed Kylie because Dance class was right next to Lab. Then she quickly came in and saw me and Nicole we soaking wet with red juice.

" Wow there is another monster in this school they keep coming and coming" said Kylie. She got her extra clothes out and spilled her juice on Nicole who doesn't have extra clothes I went in a stall to change. Then when I got out in Kylie's clothes she was letting me borrow I saw Nicole with a mad look on her face. I laughed then Kylie and I went to class it was over so I walked to English class lets just say the first day of school went pretty good until lunch. Lets just say it went down hard. Kylie, Ariana and I walked to the popular girl table with the other popular girls then I saw Nicole sitting at the popular girl table.

" Um what are you doing here Nicole I only pick people who come to this table" I said

" Well maybe that should change" Nicole shot back.

" Really you do now I am the leader of the popular girls right" I asked.

" Um no I didn't so can I sit here" Nicole asked.

" Why would I first you make something in Lab class that exploded in my face then you ruin my extra clothes in the bathroom you think I am going to let you sit here where there are actually nice people" I said.

" No I guess not but were else am I going to sit I mean all the tables are taken because of all the groups" Nicole said. By this time everyone was staring at us maybe its because our table was in the middle.

" There is a table in the corner or you can join a club I am not trying to be mean seriously but you did something really mean to me so bye" I said.

" Ok fine but who is going with me to that cornered table to make plans to embarrass these populars" Nicole said. Then one person named Layla got up and standed next to Nicole. They went and sat at the corner table. I went in line to get my food I got mac and cheese yogurt a brownie and salad. Nicole who was standing next to me got 2 hamburgers 3 brownies mac and cheese and 2 bags of chips and she was skinny.

" Wow I guess you are super hungry" I said with a smile on my face.

" Ya I am always this hungry" Nicole replied. I went to my seat and ate half of my salad 1/4 of my yogurt and 1/4 of my mac and cheese and threw it away. But Nicole ate everything I was surprised that she was really hungry and she was 90 pounds but I am actually 68 pounds I really don't like eating lol and I am 13. At the end of the day I take my bike home because my dad comes out of work at 6 and my mom comes home at 6:30 so I go home in a bike and my 4 butlers 5 maids and 4 cooks take care of me till they come home. I have 3 dogs one is a Jack Russel her name is Brownie, another one is a big German Shepard her name is Roxie and the last one is a lemon beagle and her name is snowflake. I walked in my room brushed my hair did my homework watched House of Anubis old ones and then I brush my teeth then my parents come home then I spend the rest of the day with them. I almost forgot I have an older sister she is 15 years old her name is Bella she has 2 dogs they are both Shih tzu and there names are Stella and Blondie. When my parents come home my parents change then we eat dinner then usually watch X factor or The Voice together and like pick who should stay or leave.

**OK that is it for Chapter 1 sorry if this didn't come out as quick I will try to post chapter 2 tomorrow ok bye guys Emma out hey I never told you how I look I have blonde hair straight I have a preppy girly girl edgy style all mixed in one and ya I have kinda fair skin and thats it byeee. **


End file.
